EverymanHYBRID Ustream
Occasionally the EvermanHYBRID team will open up a live streaming video chat in order to allow fans to talk to the crew. Their Ustream page also has archives of all of the past Ustream sessions. As of 2011, there are five of these streams. The relevance of some elements has not been cleared up yet, so expect this section to be edited often. June 11 2010 - Day II of the Sleep Special The description reads: We fielded some more questions, did a quick catch up, showed off some of Jeff's bling on his desk, and fought off a usomadtroll. ''The protagonists are just Vince and Jeff. It's about half an hour long. *As the title says, it's part of the Sleep Special that is also featured in the videos Sleep Lab Part 1 and Part 2. *At 19:36, a figure can be seen either crawling or being dropped and then dragged in the doorway. It's especially clear when a pair of purple trousers appears. For the archived video, click here or here. EverymanHYBRID LIVE! 07/02/10 07:32PM This video features the main trio plus Alex. It's about half an hour long. For the archived video, click here or here. EverymanHYBRID LIVE! 07/24/10 06:03PM This video features the main cast plus Jessa and later Alex. It's about 45 minutes long. *The setting is different from the one of the other Ustreams. *At 2:07, Jessa is introduced for the first time. *Jeff gives Jessa a little pendant in the shape of a hand with a stone in the middle - similar objects where featured in a picture on Damsel's blog, and have been connected with the typically Araband Jewish motif of the ''hamsa - they seem to be protective amulets. The necklace later appears in Centralia. *At about 8:00, Evan starts to act 'crazy' - he walks in circles for a while, and then appears with purple tape on his mouth. *Jessie also makes a off-screen appearance. *When asked if they still have the creepy birthday card, Vinny goes to get it, but comes back with Damsel's half instead of theirs (15:28). For the archived video, click here or here. EverymanHYBRID LIVE! 11/26/10 09:00PM This video features the main cast plus Alex. It lasted around 2 hours. Important revelations/clarifications from the UStream *They are trying to get in contact with Damsel, but have had no luck yet. (6:20) *Jeff and Alex's parents have died, but Alex frequently pretends that they are still alive. (19:31) *The papers that Jeff found at the school were essentially copies of the papers that have been in the cached boxes. Jeff says that there was one page that has not been duplicated yet. (28:06) *There was a paper found with the necklace in Centralia, it is currently locked in Alex's room with the Rake. Jeff described it as being small, about the size of a receipt and in code. (33:48) *The barricade on Alex's room has been reinforced (14:10), however the crawlspace does extend to other areas of the house. Since sealing the room it has been quiet inside, and Sparky has calmed down. Jeff apparently has zero fears about sleeping in his room, despite the fact that the crawlspace extends to his own room. *None of the other materials on the flash drive found in Jeff's room are viewable, they are corrupted. *Evan has a sister. (This was already revealed in Alex.) *They blame the wristbands debacle on the distributor who has not provided them with the merchandise, but said that they do intend to distribute them when they receive them. (The Update HUB shows them in possession of at least three wristbands, but there still hasn't been any word about distributing them.) *Daniel held the camera in the video "Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT." Nothing Slenderman related has happen to Daniel so far. (4:09) *Vinny lost his phone three days prior to it being found in the closet, they are not disturbed by it and say that they are at each other's houses constantly and that the phone was probably left during one of those visits. (10:19) Vinny couldn't find any unusual calls to or from his phone, nor any evidence of unusual activity. *The only things that the crew admits to faking are Fake Slenderman and the doll from Cardio & Outdoor Activities. *Jeff, Vince, and Evan's Rabbit #s are 2, 3, and 4, respectively. Alex was not allowed to sign up for the "Seven Trials" tournament. (It was confirmed that he did so anyway from his Trial 1 video.) (3:29) *The boys claim that what we can see in the "Ashen Waste" video is what happened, Evan never made contact with Slenderman, though he does claim that he 'swung the bat, and it slowed down, and then there was a lot of pain." (8:29) *In the gap of time between Evan getting hurt and the hit-and-run with Slenderman, they were simply lost while driving, and the clock in the car malfunctioning. They felt the collision between the car and Slenderman, but then woke up in the basement with no idea what happened. A couple hours had passed. *They claim that, while they have never seen the unsigned tweets themselves, they are aware of them, having been informed of them by fans. (18:54) Likewise they can't see the video cuts in Centralia and Seven Trials (13:08) videos. *Corenthal is Jessie's great Uncle, not her Uncle. Meaning he is a sibling to one of her grandparents. The family knows very little about him. (30:00) *Corenthal is thought to be a Pediatric Psychiatrist. (36:07) *It is rumored that Dr. Corenthal committed suicide in 2005, but this has not been proven. (31:57) *Alex's arm has been professionally checked out and bandaged. The guys haven't see what's under the bandage since. *Jeff and Vinny are 19 years old, Evan is 20, and Alex is 16. (7:07) *Jessie is Evan's ex-girlfriend. (10:00) *According to Vinny and Jeff, 'the Rake' smells horrible, like raw sewage. (30:31) *Jessie, not Jessa, is Jewish, and Jessie does not have the exact same necklace as Jessa. (33:09) *Evan's middle name is Jeremy. *Everyman is NOT Vinny's last name. *Jeff works at a hospital. (3:04) *The cast met in high school. (7:45) *The cast claims to have watched Candle Cove as kids, but it's most likely that they were joking, and simply displaying their knowledge of creepypasta. Evan replied that "it was all static," and Vince said, "Worst production values ever." (31:16) *Vinny and Evan revealed their religious beliefs, with Vinny claiming belief in 'a sort of god, definitely a higher power, but no organized religion', and Evan saying that he 'doesn't really believe in much'. (25:27) *The cast was repeatedly pestered by a troll, trying to promote a gamejacking blog by claiming to know where Jessa was. Evan finally shut him down. For the archived video, click here or here. EverymanHYBRID LIVE! 1/20/11 09:09PM On January 18th at 9:14 pm EST Jeff announced a new UStream for Jan 20 at 9pm EST: "This winter's dragging on me. Livestream Thursday night, nine pm eastern. Someone create a single list of questions and send it to us tomorrow night. I apologize beforehand, but we're not going to make too much conversation. We're clearing things up. J" The Ustream began at 9:09pm EST and lasted for 21 minutes, 2 seconds. Jeff, Vince and Evan were present, with Alex in the background playing "Fallout." Steph was in a meeting at her school trying to get reinstated after her absences. Important revelations/clarifications from the UStream: *Everyone feels as safe as reasonably possible. It is calm for the moment, and they are thankful for that. *They have reclaimed Alex's room. The Rake is no longer there, but something happened that they filmed and will upload soon. *They have not analyzed the voicemail deeply, but did recognize the laughter and feel they know what it is. *They have considered moving but feel no need to "spread the fear." *Evan feels prepared to fight Slenderman, but doesn't feel it will work. *There is no further info from Jessie on Dr. Corenthal. *They cannot see the leaked vids, but have had them described to them. *Jeff is still in possession of the flash drive that contains 78of76.avi and the corrupted file. They plugged it in and the formerly corrupted file was "activated" on the computer, which they posted shortly afterwards. *They have received the composite video of the hidden videos. The results of watching it were posted a little over a week later in "The Hidden Videos." *The voicemail was dated early September. *They can see the Magus video. *Steph is living in the basement of Evan’s house, other than that they’re living where they usually lived. *They can all access both the harddrive and the Twitter account, though Evan says he doesn't know how. *It was Vince who initially suggested the Slender prank in the early vids and they had planned to show him benching in the next installment if they had continued. *They cannot see the "Tragic Hero" statement at the end of Slushpops and Surprises, and when asked who the "Tragic Hero" was Jeff replied Macbeth. Evan did seem to know the question was in reference to his video. *They saw no sign of Slenderman during the breakout but admit that they were all sleep deprived and paranoid during that event, not to mention cold and running. *The metallic noise in Joke's Over was the USB port on the Flip opening, or maybe the tripod. Vince says that reading between the lines of the question he knew that it was really asking if Evan had a knife to his back, and the answer is no. *When Slenderman is around, they hear sirens and the sounds of children. *The purple taped object on the rafter in Damsel's video is a flex machine. *They do not know specifics about their lineage. Jeff says he and Alex are "American Mutts." Vince says he is Irish/Italian. Jeff said he also had some Polish and English heritage. Evan says he is German/Irish. *They blame the flu they had on general winter malaise, but said they felt worse after seeing Slenderman. *Evan claims to have never met HABIT and to know nothing about him other than his name. *Any missing time Evan has experienced he feels can be chalked up to sleep deprivation. *At the end of A Day in the Life Evan admits to feeling irritable and ready to go home, but says it was nothing. *Vince is prone to migraines, and has experienced a few lately but puts it up to stress. *Vince often hears strange animal noises in the woods around his home. *Vince hopes that the Fairmount papers are fakes, but claims he has no family in, and no connection to, Ohio. *Other than the unrelated weird experience (Mittens, The Rake in Alex's room, Slenderman on the porch, etc.) they have had no repercussions since leaving the trials, and are unphased by them. They don't feel threatened by HABIT at all and consider The Rake and Slenderman as more direct threats. *For Trial One Evan buried "the prettiest knife you ever saw" and Vince buried his limited edition copy of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. For the archived video click here or here. External Links EverymanHYBRID Ustream Channel Category:Videos Category:Communications